Venus time trap
by Baked or Fried
Summary: Vincent and Tifa get stuck in a lift what will happen? Don't be mistaken though nothing 'dirty' goes on.
1. Chapter 1

My friend asked me to write a Vincent x Tifa story so this is what I wrote.

I don't honestly care about Final Fantasy Couplings.

**Don't lie you b******

I don't know what your talking 'bout.

Time: After FF VII but meteor didn't hit Gaia so Deepground and the WRO never existed (parallel universe.

'Ain't got a clue what I'm doing so I'll try hard.

Oh yeah I have neverplayed Final Fantasy VII I have only seen the First 10mins of AC and played the first part of DoC (the bit before Vincent battles Shelke).

Btw: **Bold is for Chaos **and _Italic is for Vincent's thoughts. _

**Disclaimer**: I own nufin' please don't sue me; all rights go to square/ square soft/ square enix (soooo confusing). Now on with the story

Venus Time Trap

When Vincent and Tifa get stuck in a lift secrets and feeling will be reviled. Don't be misled nothing 'dirty' goes on. (VinTif)

oOo

For Vincent Valentine it was a normal day, he woke up inside his coffin, angst, ate some food, angst, went to visit Lucreia and then guess what more angst. It had been 2 months since he had helped save the world and disappeared, he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

But for some reason he felt lonely today,

**What's wrong you annoying sod?**

_Chaos, what the hell do you want?_

**Huh, what, oh I just wanted to p you off.**

_Damn, I hate you so much you ugly, ugly demon_

**Flattery won't get you any where**

He didn't feel like arguing with chaos either so he left it at that.

KNOCK, KNOCK

_Oh gawd please don't let it be who I think it is_

"Oi, you $!#?*&, open that door before I knock it down my %~#{*& self"

_Good its Cid, at least it isn't…_

"Hey, Vinnie open the door".

_Crap, Yuffie _

"Ohhhh, Vinnie".

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

_Gaia, I want my coffin_

**That's very manly isn't it,*giggle*** **vinnie**

_Shut up, anyway if Cid and Yuffie are here then…_

"Yo, Vincent ya foo', you in there "

_Even Barret came, so does that mean…_

"You sure it's okay to leave the bar"

…_Tifa_

**Ha, Vinnie's in love, Vinnie's in love **

_Shut up you peace of..._

KNOCK, KNOCK

**Go get the door, Valentine your girlfriends waiting**

Slowly Vincent got up again, closing his crimson eyes then opening them looking at the door. If he opened it he would be crowded by half a dozen annoying people. _One of them as beautiful as the rest are annoying _thought Vincent sighing.

He opened the door just enough to see through it when Yuffie kicked the door open slamming it in his face.

**Ha you just got a door in your face**

"Oh my god is that Vincent on the floor" a worried voice said

"Ha, yeah it is as well" an unworried cheerful voice said through bursts of laughter.

oOo

"So, how the hell ya been Vinnie-boy" said Cid after they had picked an unconscious Vincent up off the floor and carried him to his bed …well coffin actually.

All Vincent did was glare at them.

**Why you glaring at your girlfriend Vinnie**

"Huh" said Vincent snapping out of his trance as soon as the word 'girlfriend' had been spoken. He lay up in his coffin cursing under his breath.

"I said you damn retard, how the hell ya been?"

"I know what you said Cid, I'm not stupid" _Unlike you _

"Anyway, what you been doin' all this time Vince-mah man?" asked Barret. Vincent looked at him as if he was crazy and through gritted teeth he said

"I am still atoning for my sins," It was everybody else's turn to look at him as if he was crazy.

oOo

After an agonising 2 hours of trying to convince Vincent to visit them a Tifa's bar they finally agreed to leave him alone as long as he came round to stay for at least 1 day next week. Vincent finally agreed to that as he saw there was no other way that they would go.

He then decided to have a look out the window, something he did not do very often. His window was fogged up so he wiped the centre of the window with his cape. He could see his reflection in the glass and looked at himself properly, he really did look terrifying, his thin long nose, his crimson red eyes, his long scruffy jet black hair and his never smiling mouth which was only visible if he took off the red cape which he had buckled up. He looked at the rest of his clothes, his black skirt and black leather trousers, his metallic shoes and metal claw didn't help his 'friendly' image but the thing that made him most scary was his red bandana, it was so simple yet so frightening. He took it off to see the difference when he saw stitches across his forehead. It didn't surprise him very much, with all the test Hojo tried on him. He tied the bandana back around his head. _Man, who could ever love a monster like me._

oOo

A week went by and Vincent was starting to regret agreeing to going to 7th Heaven but he was a man of his word so he packed a bag and headed for Midgar.

**I'm so bored **

_Go talk to Death Gigas or Hellmasker_

**No, they are warped beings made by that a** h*** Hojo I however am a pure demon like Galian Beast **

_Then go talk to him _

**He can't speak**

_I don't even know why__I talk to you_

**Me nether **

_It does not mater now, we are in Midgar _

**Good about time too**

oOo

"Hey look which #!£&*?$ turned up," said Cid pointing at Vincent, "How 'bout you and me have a little drinking contest "

"CID" shouted Yuffie hitting the back of his head "Give poor Vinnie a break he ain't been 'ere for more than a minute and ya all ready on 'is back"

"Shut it, &*£$#? Brat!" Cid added.

"Bring it on Old Man" Yuffie said challenging him. "No one can beat the 'Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi'"

"Well you can't catch me 'cause I'm Cid Highwind".

"Go for it Highwind," jeered 'Great Ninja Yuffie'.

"Damn kids," Tifa sighed referring to the 17 year old and the 32 year old who were now trying to strangle each other. "Anyway Vince I'll show you where your staying" she said pointing to an lift. Vincent obediently picked up his bags and followed Tifa into the lift.

oOo

"Floor 5, Going up"

Vincent was in awe as the small box he was in, moved up by itself (I would be shocked too if I missed 30 years of technology advance).

"We just had it installed, do you like it?" asked Tifa

"It is…amazing." Vincent replied quietly. Tifa giggled as he said it.

"Huh?" Vincent was so confused.

"It's the way you said it, you sounded so…" Tifa never finished her sentence because all of a sudden the lift came to a sharp stop.

"What's going on?" said Vincent pulling out Death Penalty.

"Vincent its fine the lift just broke down, you can put the gun away."

**Ha, you just made a fool of yourself **

_Please, shut the hell up chaos_

**Hey, you should be happy you're trapped in a lift with the girl of your dreams, what could be better **

_Your so perverted chaos you know that…_

**Hey I'm jus…**

_But that's why I like you_

**Eh…**

_You're the complete opposite to me so we boost each other, we give each other strength_

**You make us sound like a married couple **

_You have been in side me for 30 years_

**That is true, any way I think your girlfri… I mean your friend is trying to get your attention, look**

Vincent turned to face Tifa who was starting to panic.

"Hey, Tifa calm down." Vincent said relaxed

"Yeah, your right all I have to do is…" Tifa was cut short again as the lights went out.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh, I'm going to die "Tifa wailed as she started to sob.

Tifa, the one who wasn't afraid of fighting a man 3x her size, Tifa, the one who laughed in the face of danger, the one who didn't cry even when Cloud left her to search for some dead girl …was bawling her eyes out. Vincent Valentine had found out Tifa's weakness

"Tifa…are you claustrophobic?"

"What...*sniff*…no" she said trying to cover her eyes.

…

"Yes, no… kinda. I'm afraid of small spaces but only if it's dark, godamnit Valentine"

"So you're afraid of the dark?"

"No, like I said small spaces but only if it's dark. It reminds me of when I was young (Yay, now for another life story), the night my mother died I was left in a small dark room by myself. All I could here were people screaming and wailing. I was so afraid."

"It is fine to be scared of things that have torchered you in the past," he said pulling out a torch, a bottle of water and a bar of chocolate from his bag. "Here" he then said giving her each item.

"Thanks" She said hugging him.

It was about half an hour before they started to talk again. It was Vincent who spoke first.

"Crap, it's hot in here."

"You think? I'm cold." Replied a now eager Tifa who was happy to finally break the silence.

"…Here take this" said Vincent unbuckling his red cape and passing it to her.

"Thanks again Vince, you're a great pal."

_Yeah, a pal that's all I'll ever be._ Thought Vincent who still smiled politely.

"Ya know, when Cloud left again I wanted to end my life right then and there but something held me back. I don't know whether I was scared or I whether it was something else."

"… I'm glad you didn't anyway I… We would have missed you. It is still good that you talked about Cloud though," _Even if that b****** did leave you in the first place._

**Hey Romeo, get off your ass and say something, I feel what you feel remember, so just do it already **

_Your right Chaos, now's your chance Valentine, go for it_

He looked away from her then squeezed his eyes together tightly like a young child about to burst,"TIFA I …"

Just then the lights turned on again.

He had missed his chance.

oOo

Back in the house Vincent and Tifa had sat down together in the bar not wanting to talk about the events that took place earlier. Someone had finally realised that Tifa and Vincent hadn't come back yet.

Vincent was feeling awful nonetheless as he had come so close to telling her his feelings but he had been too late now she would probably never know.

_Gawd, I wanna cry_.

**Then cry **

_Chaos…_

**Hey before you slag me off, wait a sec, she's talking to you**

"Hey, Vince."

"Yea…" this time Vincent couldn't finish what he was saying because another pair of lips were on his.

Vincent's eyes widened.

…**S***, didn't see that comin'**

Instead of moving away he moved closer to Tifa, deepening the kiss and put his hands around her waist.

For a moment Vincent forgot all his problems and fears and only focused on the person in front of him.

The one he loved.

As they broke apart they could feel themselves blushing like mad.

_Maybe this time I will stay longer._

**END**

**Authors Notes: **My first fanfic. I hope it went well (as I myself has never has their first kiss) and you enjoyed it. I felt like I was writing for a five year old though. I knew how the end phrase was going to go from the start of this story.

So anyway, go on review. I know you want to. Heres a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten note I know angst isn't a doing word but it is now. **


End file.
